


Irresistibly Adorabubble

by ROTwhyler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROTwhyler/pseuds/ROTwhyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi wants to take Jade dancing, but she's having a hard time convincing Jade to agree!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistibly Adorabubble

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, sorry this is kind of half-assed, but I just needed something to post here because I felt like it'd been a while since I last posted something I wrote. Anyways, I actually do kind of like this, and I really hope you too! Also, Humanstuck!

“But Feferi, I don’t know **how** to dance!” You whine, but the girl just won’t take no for an answer. Her jewelry makes slight metallic sounds as they click and clack together while the both of you walk down the street and towards the designated club. You’ve always wondered what possesses her to put on so many necklaces around her neck and bangles around her wrists, although you’ve never complained; to be honest, it suits her personality just fine. Especially with the array of colors that they each display.

“Everybody knows how to dance! We just all have our own styles!” She’s trying to convince you to go dancing with her at a club, or as a better explanation, she’s already convinced you but you’re complaining anyways. “C’mon Jade! Don’t be such a **guppy-face**!” Her fish pun brings a small smile to your face even if you aren’t entirely sure what the original word was supposed to be; maybe grumpy? Either way, it was cute, and her giggle was even cuter. This is why you can’t say no to her, she’s just too… **adorabubble**!

“I’m not being a guppy-fac – shit, a **grumpy-face**!” You frown a little bit. “I’m just nervous, is all…” Feferi stops walking so she can turn around to face you, one of her eyebrow cocked disbelievingly. 

“You? Jade Harley? Nervous?” Sarcastically, she throws her back and laughs. “I thought I’d never see the day!” Embarrassed, you shuffled your feet on the sidewalk and look downwards. It isn’t your fault; you’ve just never danced in front of anybody but your dog! And ever since you and Fef had started living together just four months ago, you hadn’t even been able to do that because she’s always around! You both work at around the same time, and you get home about twenty minutes after she does.

“D – Don’t make fun of me!” You think Feferi realizes that she actually hurt your feelings, because her happy grin turns into a frown, and she moves closer.

“Aw, geez, I didn’t mean it like that, Jade…I’m sorry. If you don’t want to go dancing, we don’t have to, but…” Oh no, here it comes. The guilt trip. “I was really looking forward to seeing you out there, and to dance with you.” Feferi looks at you with sad eyes and her bottom lip jutting out just a tiny bit, in a puppy-dog face. Or should you say, a **guppy-dog** face.

Your cheeks puff out and your arms cross over your chest as the two of you stare each other down for about thirty seconds before, in a defeated exhale, you give in. “Fine, fine, you win…” Excitedly, the shorter girl jumps up and down, her bangles clinking together as she claps her hands and moves them about excitedly. You watch as her brown hair jumps with her, the sight somewhat entrancing and only giving you more reason to go dancing with her. 

“I knew I’d get you to come, I knew I would!” With so much enthusiasm that it rubs off on you, she grabs your hand and you two begin jogging in the direction of the nightclub, giggling and laughing joyfully.


End file.
